


Stupid Nightmares and Good Boyfriends

by RhymeReason



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I NEEDED SPITFIRE FLUFFFFFFFFFF, Insecurities, Nightmares, do not shame, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cmon Artemis.” Wally said softly. “It seems that whenever you're asleep you have nightmares but you constantly refuse to talk about them.” He reached out and grabbed one of her hands. “I'm here for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Nightmares and Good Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is becky and im a sucker for characters who have frequent nightmares and PTSD and that makes artemis my little baby and i love her

_ The world was dark around Artemis. She couldn't see herself, she couldn't see anything. There wasn't anything to see, she knew. There was nothing but void for now. _

_ That didn't last long. _

_ A face appeared before Artemis. She didn't recognize it at first but it soon morphed into something familiar. It changed from just a face into a very familiar figure that filled her heart with dread. _

_ “They don't trust you.” Her father said to her. “You're that daughter of two villains, one of which they have fought many times. You're the sister of another villain they’ve fought.  Who would trust a little girl who's spent her whole life being corrupted?” _

_ “No.” Artemis shook her head. “They trust me. They do, even after they found out about you and Jade and mom. They said so.” _

_ Her father laughed. “People lie, babygirl. You should know that by now.” _

_ “Not them. Not to me.” _

_ The figure morphed into another. “Dad's right, little sister. No one trusts you. I don't. That's why I left. Not to get away from Dad, but to get away from you.” _

_ “No, you didn't.” Artemis denied the idea. She couldn't believe her. She shouldn't. _

_ But part of her did. _

_ “Of course it's true! Everyone hates you, Artie. Even your subconscious.” Jade laughed. “It's torturing you while you sleep! And, I gotta say, you deserve it.” _

_ “Just stop it!” Artemis pleaded.  _

_ “Oh, and not to mention Wally.” Jade continued, ignoring her younger sister's pleas. “He doesn't love you. Who could love you? I mean, he hasnt said it yet, right?” _

_ “I havent either!” Artemis countered.  _

_ “Well maybe,” Jade purred. “That means part of you realizes how much he hates you.” _

  
  
  


Artemis woke with a start, sitting up in her panic. She was sweating but freezing.

“Mmm….babe?” A voice said from beside her on the bed. Artemis flinched at the sound, accidently hitting her head against the frame of the bed with a thump. 

Wally sat up, rubbing his eyes, looking at her blearily. “You alright babe?”

“I'm fine.” Artemis siad gruffly. She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to get her breathing in check. 

“I'm not dumb, Artemis.” Wally said. He scooted closer to her. “I can see that you aren't fine. You had another nightmare.”

“It was nothing, Wally.” Artemis said, not looking at him. “Bad dreams are just that. Bad dreams.”

“If it's not big deal then you should tell me about it.” Wally said. He leaned back against the headboard, looking at her expectantly. “Go on.”

“What?” Artemis stared at him.

“Cmon Artemis.” Wally said softly. “It seems that whenever you're asleep you have nightmares but you constantly refuse to talk about them.” He reached out and grabbed one of her hands. “I'm here for you.”

Artemis sighed. She knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. But at this point she had no choice. The nightmares had always been bad but in the aftermath of her telling the team, her nightmares seemed to have gotten worse. Now that they knew and now that she was dating Wally, she couldnt ever seem to stop worrying that they would realize their mistake and kick her out. Especially Wally.She couldnt handle that if that happened.

But it seemed like that was more likely to happen if she kept secrets.

Artemis made a decision.

She curled against Wallys side, putting her head on his shoulder. He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her snug against him. His other hand still held hers. 

“It's usually the same dream most nights or something close to it.” She began. “It's completely dark, so dark that I don't think I even exist. Then a face appears, hovering before me. I don't recognize it at first. then it morphs into a fullbody figure of someone I know. It's usually my dad at first. He always says the same things. ‘They don't trust you, baby girl. No one would ever. Who would trust the daughter of Sportsmaster? I don't trust you and I'm you're father.’

“Then it morphs into someone else. Sometimes it's Green Arrow. Sometimes Batman. Once even Aqualad. But tonight it was Jade. She shows up the most.”

Wally hugged her tighter with his arm and squeezed her hand.

“She also says the same types of things.” Artemis continued. “That she hates me, just like everyone else in the world. Sometimes it's worse than others. Sometimes I don't believe her when she says it. Sometimes I do. She only ever talks about herself, never anyone else. But tonight….”

Artemis’s voice faltered. She swallowed, ignoring the lump in her throat and what felt like tears on her face. If she didn't acknowledge them they wouldn't exist.

“Tonight she said that you hated me.” She finished quietly.

Neither of them spoke for a second. A small part of Artemis made her freeze, fearing that Wally was about to push her away and tell her that Dream Jade was right about it, was right about everything.

“Artemis.” Wally said his voice serious. “Look at me.”

She didn't want to. He hated her, it was true. They were right. Everyone hated her.

Against her better judgment, she sat up and looked her him.

“Artemis.” Wally said against, looking at her intensely. “I love you.”

Artemis almost fell backwards in shock. 

“Wha-what?” She sputtered. 

Wally held her hand and brought it up to his mouth. “I Love. You.” He kissed the knuckles of her hand between each word.

Artemis felt like her heart was about to burst. Wally West, Kid Flash, one of the dumbest people she had ever met, the man that she loved, just said that he loved her. At three am, in his bed in Keystone, both of them a tired mess. Not romantic at all.

It was perfect.

“God, I love you too.” Artemis lunged forward, ripping her hand out of Wallys grasp and hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed him hard.

Wally grinned into the kiss and kissed her back.

They kept kissing for who knew how long until Artemis eventually broke the kiss with a yawn. Wally laughed. “Maybe we should go back to sleep.” He said. “We have to get up and get ready for a mission in…” He peered at the clock. “Two hours. Youch.”

“Yeah, maybe getting another bit of sleep might be a good idea.” Artemis laughed. “I don't think Batman would like it if we fell asleep during mission briefing.”

Wally shuddered. “I know from experience that that is terrifying.”

Artemis laughed again. She curled down under the blankets again, Wally curling up beside her. They laid in silence for a while, both almost falling to sleep when Artemis spoke again.

“Thanks Wally.”

Wally smiled without opening his eyes. “You're welcome, Artemis.” 

  
  
  



End file.
